For the flameproofing of cellulose fibres, which are to be understood as being especially cotton fibres, regenerated cellulose fibres, such as, for example, viscose, solution-spun cellulose fibre products, such as, for example, lyocell, and of textiles containing them, such as protective clothing, children's clothing, curtains, carpets and upholstery, methods of permanent, i.e. wash-resistant, and non-permanent proofing are known. Flameproofing that is not resistant to washing is based especially on inorganic salts, such as ammonium hydrogen phosphate, ammonium sulfate, borax and boric acid, which may optionally additionally be combined with organic nitrogen bases. In the case of permanent flameproofing, a distinction can be made between    (I) addition of a flameproofing additive to an appropriate polymer melt or polymer spinning solution,    II) application of a reactive flameproofing component to the fibre material or textile material in the form of a finishing process.
In order to achieve permanent flameproofing effects according to (I), antimony-halogen compounds, organic phosphorus compounds and nitrogen-sulfur-containing additives are used.
In the case of proofing according to (II), phosphorus and phosphorus/nitrogen flameproofing agents are predominantly used, which agents are either applied directly to the fibres or are applied in the form of a monomer or a preliminary condensation product and cured on the fibres in the form of a polymer. For example, preliminary condensation products of tetrakishydroxymethylphosphonium chloride and urea are applied to the fibres, following which treatment with ammonia and then with hydrogen peroxide is carried out—see Melliand Textilberichte 3/1990, 219-224. This and similar processes are technically complicated and, moreover, result in a product having a relatively stiff feel. The use of dialkylphosphono-carboxylic acid amides and melamine resins on cotton likewise enables good flameproofing to be achieved, but it leads to a relatively great loss in fastness to rubbing.
Further disadvantages of the known flameproofing carried out in the form of a finishing process are high emissions in the waste air and waste water. The fixing of dialkylphosphono-carboxylic acid amide-melamine flameproofing agents, for example, is carried out at approximately 140° C. for several minutes in a tenter frame in a textile finishing plant. Under such conditions, high emissions of in some cases potentially toxic compounds, such as, for example, formaldehyde or organophosphorus compounds, are formed. It is estimated that more than half of the dialkylphosphono-carboxylic acid amide is not fixed to the cellulosic fibre material and passes into the waste water in a subsequent washing process. It is to be expected that the development which is under way of appropriately validated analytical processes for determining flameproofing agents and cleavage products in waste air and waste water will result in severe cuts and restrictive measures on the part of the legislator with regard to the application of the known flameproofing agents.
DE10038100.6 describes a method using particular cyanuric chloride derivatives. A disadvantage of that method is that the cyanuric chloride derivatives described therein can only be applied to the fibres with difficulty in aqueous solutions, so that in particular they are not very suitable for application of the flameproofing compound by means of a pad within the context of a continuous procedure, as is conventional in the textile industry.